Zim's Future!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is the sequal to Zim's First Love. Zim is about to kill himself in sorrow until some one new comes along and changes his life forever.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my fifth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other Four in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, and Zim's First Love! They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Zim's Future!

Setting 1 Zim's house.

It has been two week since Zim's experience with Crystal. His house has all sorts of planning paper all around it. It looks like Zim has been trying to take over the world but found that his life is not worth living without Crystal. He is on his couch with out his disguise on. He is holding the pictures that he and Crystal took in the picture booth and there are tears in his eyes.

-Zim's Computer- Master it has been two weeks. I know that you're hurting but you need to get over it.

-Zim- Get over it. I'll never get over it. You have no idea how I feel you're a computer. I don't deserve to live, I might as well take of my life Pak and be done with it. In fact I think I will. (He reaches for his Pak. When all of a sudden the stones start acting weird. Zim can't exactly see them. All he can see is this abnormal and weird blue light coming from the kitchen. So he runs to investigate.) Gir what did you do? I don't have time for your brand of stupidity today Gir can't you see that I'm in morning? (Gir is not in the kitchen. All that is in there is the stones tablets plus all of Zim's normal kitchen things. The stone are now floating and spinning around at this point, they do that for a while. Finally they form a circle and in the middle of the circle is an image of Crystal.) Crystal it's you, you're alive. I knew you weren't dead.

-Crystal- Sorry Zim I am dead. This is just an interactive recording of myself. (She looks around at the condition of the house. She can see the plan sheets.) From the looks of things I can see that you have not been able to except my death. And I don't blame you. But, you need to perk up your mission is very important you must destroy the filthy earth creatures, plus our daughter needs you to teach her how to become the greatest most diabolical invader the world has ever seen. Just like her amazing father.

-Zim- What daughter, but we don't have a daughter.

-Crystal- Yes we do Zim before I saved you I teleported her to the future. She needs you Zim. Her name is Amethyst. Teach her Zim in a way that only you can. And remember I will always love you. (the image starts to fade)

-Zim- No Wait Crystal don't leave me. (The image along with the stones are gone. All that is left is this cute little smeet. She is standing on the floor. She is shorter them Zim but like an inch or two taller then Gir. She has a red dress on that looks like Zim's invader out fit. In fact her out fit looks a lot like Zim's it's just a dress. She has blue eyes like Crystal had. Two little eye lashes on each of her eyes. She has these black high heal shoes on. You can see some of her green skin on her legs because she is wearing a dress as I said before. She looks a lot more Irken then Utopian. Her antennas curl in ward like Crystals did but they look Irken. I might of forgotten to mention that on my description of Crystal sorry about that. Amethyst's Pak looks like Zim's and she is wearing black glove like he has. She does not have the Utopian symbol on her forhead. The last feature that Amethyst has is she has this big red bow on her head. She looks around the room in a kind of curious way. Then she turns to Zim and says her first words)

-Amethyst- Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?

-Zim- Welcome to this horrific planet my amazing daughter. Your name is Amethyst and my name is Zim your amazing, brilliant, and intricate father. And together you and I will destroy all mankind. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Ha-ha (she attempts an evil laugh like Zim's but it is so pathetic at first it does not even sound that evil.)

-Zim- Hmm needs work. Now lets see what you are. (Instantly a big observer thing comes out of his Pak around his head. It is the one we saw on the "Plague of Babies" episode. We now see what Zim sees. Witch is an out line blue scan of his daughter. To the side we can see writing that says "Mix. Power so far: Super speed, Invisibility, Ex-ray vision, and can faze through things.) Hmm according to this scan you are a mix. Hmm very rare. It means that you are part Irken and part Utopian. You have four powers so far, super speed, invisibility, ex-ray vision, and you can faze through things.( The observing thing goes back in his Pak. He looks around and notices that Amethyst is gone.) Huh Amethyst where have you gone? (he can here her voice down in the lower part of the base. He flushes himself down the toilet to try and find her. He finds her down in one of the rooms of the base. She is zipping from here to there using her super speed and fazing throw things using her powers like crazy)

-Amethyst- Wow dad this is your base. It's so cool. Hey what's this do. (She grabs this alien box and wants to press the button but then she noticed something new.) Hey can I play with this. (She picks up a big pare of alien goggles that where on the table they are the googles from the Germs episode. She wants to try them on but then she notices something new) Hey what's that. (She point at something you can't really see it. She runs to it but Zim stops her.)

-Zim-Amethyst calm down my base is not your playground are you insane? (She has some tears in her eyes. Zim signs.) I can see that you relies your mistake and me being anger won't solve anything. And that you know how to use your super speed and fazing powers so good work.

-Amethyst- Cool!

-Zim- Computer bring me the book of Utopian powers. (A big book drops from the ceiling on top of Zim.) Why are these books so heave? (he says still under the book. Amethyst laughs a little form the scene. Zim pushes the book off of him and stands up and looks at Amethyst) What was that?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing.

-Zim- (he looks in the book) Hmm lets see invisibility, invisibility, ah here we are. O.k. according to this the way to use your invisibility is to (starts laughing)

-Amethyst- What what is it.

-Zim- There must bee some mistake according to this all you have to do to access your invisibility powers is image yourself invisible.(He laughs some more)

-Amethyst- (she laughs too) You're right that is funny and stupid. They're saying all I have to do to turn invisible is imagine myself invisible ha-ha that so funny. (She turns invisible. She relies that she is invisible) A dad my body is gone. (she panics) Ah help me help me.

-Zim- (looking in the book for a solution) Calm down Amethyst it says in here that all you have to do to turn visible again is imagine yourself visible.

-Amethyst- Oh that's stupid there must be more to it then that. (Her body comes back. She relies it.) Hey it worked. (She blinks.) Ah my eyes!

-Zim- What what's wrong know. Explain yourself to Zim.

-Amethyst- I see all of these revolting creatures. Ah they're so gross. Make them go away dad make them go away.

-Zim- Calm down Amethyst just blink your eyes again.

-Amethyst- (blinks, Sighs in relief) What was that?

-Zim- That was your ex-ray vision you were looking outside. The creatures you saw were humans.

-Amethyst- Hmm dad what are we doing here. This is obviously not our home planet. I mean those creatures look nothing like us.

-Zim- You're right Amethyst this is not our home planet. This is Earth. Our home planet is Irk or Utopia in your case. We are invaders and as invaders it is our job to blend in with the life forms of this planet, absorb their weakness, and use them to destroy them all. Ha-ha!

-Amethyst- We have the coolest job ever.

-Zim- Yes we sure do.

-Amethyst- So what do we do first?

-Zim- Well first we have to call the Tallest. I have not reported to them in a long time. They must be worried.

-Amethyst- O.k. wait who are the Tallest?

-Zim- They're the Irken Empire's amazing leaders. So show some respect salute when you see them.

Setting 2 The Massive

The tallest are sitting and enjoying themselves. They have their hands behind their backs and they're leaning into their chairs.

-Red- It's been two weeks since Zim has called us last.

-Purple- I know it's been great hasn't it.

-Irken Massive crew member- In coming report from earth.

-Tallest- Ahh!!

-Purple- Must All good things come to an end?

-Red- With Zim around yes. (Zim's image appears on the screen) Yes what is it know Zim?

-Zim- (He salute) Sirs I apology for not reporting in but…

-Red- Yes I'm sure losing Crystal was hard for you but…

-Zim- Yes yes it was but there's someone here I want you to meet. (he picks up Amethyst and shows her to them.) This is Amethyst, she is mine and Crystal's daughter.

-Amethyst- Hi! (She waves. And he puts her down.)

-Zim- And together she and I will destroy all of mankind. Ha-ha. Well invader Zim and Amethyst signing off. (they salute. And their image goes away.)

-Red- That can't be good.

Setting 3 Zim's base

-Amethyst- They looked so cool.

-Zim- Yes they sure are.

-Amethyst- Know what?

-Zim- Know it is time for you and I to go on our first mission together. But first (He grabs a communicator) Gir, Minimoose get down here. (Gir and Minimoose appear through a big machine thing. Minimoose looks all important and loyal but Gir who is not in his disguise has dirt all over him.) What have you been doing Gir?

-Gir- I'm digging a way to Chine.

-Zim- (Signs) Minimoose clean him and pay attention there is someone here I want you to meet. This is Amethyst she is my daughter and your second in command. When ever I'm not around you will follow her every command. Got it!

-Gir- (He is now clean. He salutes in duty mode) Yes sir.

-Minimoose- Meep

-Amethyst- Wow dad these are your robots they're so cool and (she notices the irritated look on his face) I mean they're alright.

-Zim- Yes well now that you have met our assistance it is time for you to meet the enemy. (an image of Dib appears on a screen to the side of them) Amethyst meet Dib the revolting big headed humanoid that has been the pain of my glorious existence ever since I first landed on Earth. He is the only human that knows what we are and he will stop at nothing to ruin or mission.

-Amethyst- Huh the fiend.

-Zim- Yes he is. Any way our objective for today is to infiltrate his house and get the camera that I know he had with him when he was with me when I first met your mother.

-Amethyst- Oh question why was he with you?

-Zim- That's not important right know.

-Amethyst- Okeiy-donkeiy let go. (She starts to run but Zim stops her)

-Zim- Hold it you can't go out there looking like that you need a disguise.

-Amethyst- Oh o.k. wait what's a disguise

-Zim- (Sign) So much to learn. (the disguise machine clamps itself around Zim like in the first episode. It comes off showing Zim in his skool disguise.)

-Amethyst- Ah dad there's a human in the base don't worry I'll get him. (she runs off using her super speed and fazing powers. She comes back with a stick, who knows where she got it, and starts hitting Zim with it.)

-Zim- Ow oo Ow Amethyst quit it it's me (he takes off one of the eye things) I'm just in disguise. (He puts back on the eye thing)

-Amethyst- Oh you really hand me going there dad. (she hides the stick behind here back)

-Zim- Yes so I did. Now computer bring me the disguise machine. (the disguise machine comes down from the ceiling like in the first episode but it is not attached to the cruisers) O.k. I'm setting it for little girl choose any one you like. And remember and this is very important never and I mean never leave the base without your disguise on unless I tell you different. You Got it.

-Amethyst- Yes sir (she salutes and walks over to the machine.) Ok let see. (First it shows a regular little girl with long brown hair and a pink turtle neck black pants and shoes.) Too revolting, (it changes to a little Chinese girl) Too (start to want to throw up a little. "By the way this is not my opinion on people I think that all of these people sound cute but I needed to think like an evil alien so sorry too affined if I did.") change it change it please. (finally it changes to a disguise that is just as obvious as Zim's is. Amethyst clothes on the screen are still the same. There are blue human contact lines on the screen version of her like Zim's purple ones. And as for the wig it is a blond pig tail wig with red bows to hold the pigtails in place and the hair stile looks like Bubbles from the power-puff girls with red bows on and her skin is still green and she has no ears.) That one looks good. (she presses the button on the screen and the machine clamps on her like it did to Zim in the first episode.) Ow why does it heart. (it comes of off her to reveal her in her new disguise)

-Zim- Ingenious! Now lets go complete our mission of doom. Ha-ha

Setting 4 the neighborhood

Zim and Amethyst are walking throw town to Dib's house it is night. There are some humans walking around at night too. Amethyst is looking at the sights and sounds of the place with curiosity, disgust, and excitement.

-Amethyst- (She says these lines a little bit loader then she should and people start staring) Wow dad this place is show huge how are we…(Zim notices that people are staring so he covers Amethyst's moth before she can get another word in)

-Zim- (looks at the people and acts all innocent and he whispers to Amethyst) Now Amethyst when we're out in the open you must refer to me as your big brother or as Zim. It draws off suspicion. Got it? (He removes his hands from her mouth)

-Amethyst- Oh! (She looks at the people who are still staring) Yes this is my big brother Zim and I love him so much. He is the greatest big brother in the whole wide world. (She gives him a little hug)

-People-Aw…

-Zim- (pushes her off him) Yes yes well I'm sure you do now come Amethyst let us finish our walk together like good siblings should. (they start walking off)

-People- Aw… isn't that sweet?

Setting 5 near Dib's house in the bushes.

-Zim- O.k. Amethyst that is the stink creature's house your job is too infiltrate his room and steal the camera using your incredible power while I distract him. Wait here for my signal.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad, but what's the signal.

-Zim- This is the signal. (He gives her a thumbs up.)

-Amethyst- Got you.

-Zim- (Walks up to Dib's house. Rings the door bell. Dib comes down opens his door and sees Zim.)

-Dib- Zim what are you doing here, (Zim gives Amethyst the signal. She goes to work and Dib looks mad and confused at Zim) and why did you just give me a thumbs up?

-Zim- I don't know what you're talking about.

-Dib- Look Zim I know you're up to something. You haven't been to Skool in two weeks it doesn't take that long to get over a girl. So what are you up to?

-Zim- Foolish paranoid Dib I am not up to anything. (Amethyst comes through the house passed Dib and walks to Zim. She has the camera)

-Amethyst- Here you go dad (she gives Zim the camera) mission accomplished. (she salutes)

-Dib- Hey that's mine. Who's she? What's going on her Zim?

-Zim- Oh this is mine and Crystal's daughter Amethyst but you'll never know.

-Dib- You just told me.

-Zim and Amethyst- (The two of them look at each other and then they turn towards Dib and both of them make that you're lying pose that Zim usually makes at Dib.) You're lying.

-Dib- (looks at Zim and Amethyst) Oh no now there's two of you.

-Zim- Yes there is Dib stink. So rest peacefully now for soon me and Amethyst shalll rule this world with an iron fist. Ha-ha. Come Amethyst. (Zim start walking off leavening Amethyst still at Dibs door)

-Amethyst- Coming oh and Dib I might of left your room in shambles while I was looking for your camera. So enjoy picking that up. Ha-ha (this time her evil laugh is really good)

-Zim- Now that's the evil laugh I was talking about good work Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thanks Da…ah I mean Zim bye Dib. (she runs to Zim's side. They walk off)

-Dib- Oh no my room. (He runs up to his room and finds it in complete shambles. His computer is smashed. His sheet, pillows and clothes are on the floor. And a lot of his posters are ripped.) Look at what that little space monster did to my room.

-Professor Membrane- Son I just wanted to see (he sees the mess) Wow what have you been doing in here? This room must be cleaned up.(throws Dib a broom)

-Dib- But Dad it's not my…

-Professor Membrane- Clean it. (he leaves)

-Dib- (Start to clean finds a little alien bomb under his sheets) What the? Oh no! (it explodes there is a big explosion of smoke. His room is now completely destroyed it is nothing but a big square hole in the house. You can see Dib he has explosion soot all over him. He is still alive but he faints. He looks kid of like he did in the "Walk for Your Lives" episode. Then Amethyst appears on Dibs sidewalk)

-Amethyst- Oh yeah that's where I left the bomb I found in Dad's lab. Oh well she your sister in class tomorrow Dib bye!

The end!

Well that's it I hope you liked it and I especially hope you liked Amethyst's character. She will be appearing in all of my future episodes so get used to her. Send me plenty of reviews, and be on the look out for my next episode Army Zim coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
